The Feel
by Sweetdew
Summary: Armin wants revenge and find the prefect person who can deliver the blow.


"This is a bad idea," Eren told his fellow soldiers, they all that their cloaks on and hoods up, hiding their features should anybody come and find them at this late hour, "Corporal Levi is going to beat us senseless if he finds out."

"Key word **'**_if_ he finds out'." Jean mumbles out in reply, he leans against the wall and glances round the corner.

"We're not in training camp any more." Eren said firmly, he sits beside Armin who seemed to be breathing rather hard, "If we get caught we might-"

"Just shut out," Jean snaps back, "We always used prank old baldy whenever he dealt us punishment without reason. Why is this any different? And since when are you such a wimp?"

"I'm not a wimp" Eren hisses back, "We're proper soldiers now, we should act like it. Not play pranks of our overseer."

"Eren has always respected Corporal Levi since we were young," Armin spoke out in a oddly bitter voice, "I think that's why he does not want us to do anything to him."

"You like that clean freak?!" Jean gasps out, looking back at him then gave him a nasty grin, "Homo?"

"Just because I respect and admire someone does not mean I'm gay for-" Eren hisses out darkly, he was about to say more but heard footsteps. They all must have heard it at the same time because all five all them ducked low to the wall.

"This is madness." Connie breathes out, but there was laugher in his voice. He was enjoying the thrill of their night adventure.

"Jean, who is it?" Marco asks quickly, he hardly said anything during the whole trip to their superiors dorms.

"It looks like that Auruo guy," Jean answers with a small snort, "You know, that one who kept biting his tongue during the tour about the grounds."

The five bunched together as the man neared them, trying to keep within the shadows. It did not take long before he walked pass them and disappeared down the courtyard's path, leading to the main building.

"Wonder where he's going this time of night?" Armin thought aloud, his blue eyes tracing where the man came from and where he left.

"Who knows and who cares." Jean mumbles, he grabs Eren's upper arm and drags him to his feet, the green eyed boy growl in displeasure of being manhandled "But I think I have the perfect prank for the mental midget."

"What's that?" Marco asks frowning lightly under his hood, "I thought we're going to draw a beard pointy and upturned mustache on him."

"No." Jean says grinning like mad, still holding onto Eren.

"Oi, horse-face let go." Eren hisses out angrily, he pushes his frienemy off of him.

"Shh-" Connie's turn to hiss while smiling, "What's the plan?" he said repeating Marco's question.

"We're going to shock some feels into him." Jean said wrapping his arm around Eren, the other glares at him, wanted nothing more than to punch flying, "Eren. Confess your love for Corporal Levi."

Silence.

Connie snickered. Armin hummed in thought. Marco sighs and smacked his hand on his forehead and Eren slips under the arm, grabs Jean and toss him over his shoulder. Jean hit the ground with a grunt, then quickly got up, just missing Eren's oncoming fist.

"That's an interesting idea." Armin said softly, stopping Eren from grabbing Jean.

"Huh?" Both Eren and Jean uttered together not believing what they heard.

Eren blinks not understanding what his dear friend was saying, "Armin?"

"Think about it Eren." Armin says looking up at him, a quiet rage burn in those blue eyes, "If you made Corporal Levi feel something forwards you, it would be best kind of revenge."

Eren shook his head, he knew Armin was angry towards the Corporal, this was the reason for him agreeing to the prank. But what Armin was thinking, it was down right evil.

"Armin..." Eren said softly, his heart went out to his friend, the blond had been insulted badly during the drill training that day. In fact the Corporal had managed to dishearten all of them in one shape or form, Armin seemed to be handling it worst.

"Eren, please let me have this." Armin growls out, he stared his friend in the eye, "Please."

"Fine. But let's head back to the dorm and talk about it better," Eren said hoping that if Armin slept and thought it over he realize just how stupid it all was, "Plan it out, you're good at that."

Armin nods firmly and stood. Connie sighs in disappointment, he really wanted to see the Corporal with a funny beard. Jean grins boldly. Marco turns to Eren with worry in his eyes.


End file.
